kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Marry Kozakura
|Hair color = White |Eye color = Pink / Red |Gender = Female |Height = 154cm (5'1") |Weight = 130 apples (39 kg) (85 lbs) |Age = 140, physically around 14 |Birthday = July 21 |Occupation = 4th Member of the Mekakushi Dan |Ability = Eye Contact / Combining Eyes |Species = 1/4 Medusa, 3/4 Human|Blood type = Unknown |Status = Alive |Manga = 01.1 Gunjou Rain |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze-|kanji name = 小桜 茉莉 |romaji name = Kozakura Mary |Japanese = N/A |Special= Kana Hanazawa (Official PVs) |Manga = 03. Kisaragi Attention |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- }} Mary Kozakura (小桜 茉莉) is the fourth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was designed by Wannyanpu. Appearance :Mary is a girl with white hair and pink eyes. In Imagination Forest, Mary is shown wearing a blue dress with a white apron and bare feet. She has a pink ribbon in her hair. Her attire is the same in Children Record. Her hoodie is white with pink roses on it. :As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. Also a small pink flower was put in the left side of her hair.Imagination Forest Personality :Mary is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl, which makes her aged slower than normal human. She aged 1 years every 10 years, which makes her now is actually 14 years old Medusa. She is extremely shy around different people and always freaks out around new people. Similar to Shintaro, Mary is an extreme hikkikomori, which means she has no stamina. Because of that, Mary tends to be very clumsy for how she spilled all the tea and rag at Momo04. Blindfold Code, and identically flung the handheld massager towards the terrorist leader. Eye Ability *'Paralysis': Mary has a power known as the "Eye Contact" ability, which she inherited from her mother Shion. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as her mother's or grandmother's power as she is not able to turn people into stone, but to more "freeze" them. *'Combine': Mary also has the ability to "Combining Eyes" with the others snakes. It was given to her by Azami as she entered the Kagerou Daze. Songs Main: *Imagination Forest *Ultramarine Rain *Children Record *Mary no Kakuu Sekai *Outer Science *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha's State of the World *Lost Time Memory *Yuukei Yesterday Trivia *Mary is a fujoshi, meaning she is interested in boy's love or yaoi. *Her favorite anime is Kuroshitsuji. *She makes and sells artificial flowers for money, except each stalk is 5 yen and she makes about 500 yen a month. *Jin mentioned the meaning of the rosemary in the language of flowers. He liked the meanings "memories" and "quiet strength", but the one that got him the most was: "Because you've come (into my life), all my worries have disappeared." Quotes *''"So, so many people."'' - (From the Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *''"No, I don't want to say goodbye."'' - (From the Mekakucity Records Crossfade) References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Medusa Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan